Tournament of the Youth
The Tournament of the Youth (若者の大会, Wakamono no Taikai) is an important event on Highschool DxD: Seven Sins. Creation A Rating Game tournament organized by Lucifer, the Tournament of the Youth is an event where young Devils are able to have their firsts Rating Games. Each game is worth a point, and the participant with the most points at the end of event will be able to face a famous Rating Game, Price Lucifer, who is Lucifer's grandson. In case of a tie, a tie-breaker match would be held, facing a member from each of the leading peerages to decide the winner. Participants * Ram Phenex: She was selected because of the influence the wealthy Phenex Clan on the Underworld. Unknown to most people, she was also selected because of her relationship with Lucifer. * Seila Bael: She was selected because of the political influence of the Bael Clan. * Silverage Lucifuge: He was selected because of the close relationship between the Lucifuge and the Lucifer Clan, and also because of his great battle strength. * Tiffania Gremory: She was selected because every important event on the Underworld must involve the Gremory Clan. Originally, the heir of the Agares Clan, Zwei Agares, was meant to participate instead of Silverage. However, after Zwei was killed by Spadaccino Nero and a kid like Lucius Agares became the heir, it was decided to give the vacant spot to Silverage. Games First Game * First Participant: Seila Bael's Peerage * Second Participant: Silverage Lucifuge's Peerage * Game Type: Board Collapse * Winner: Silverage Lucifuge's Peerage Second Game * First Participant: Ram Phenex's Peerage * Second Participant: Tiffania Gremory's Peerage * Game Type: Regular * Winner: Ram Phenex's Peerage Third Game * First Participant: Tiffania Gremory's Peerage * Second Participant: Silverage Lucifuge's Peerage * Game Type: Scramble Flag * Winner: Tiffania Gremory's Peerage Fourth Game * First Participant: Ram Phenex's Peerage * Second Participant: Seila Bael's Peerage * Game Type: Blitz * Winner: Ram Phenex's Peerage Fifth Game * First Participant: Seila Bael's Peerage * Second Participant: Tiffania Gremory's Peerage * Game Type: Object Break * Winner: Seila Bael's Peerage Sixth Game * First Participant: Ram Phenex's Peerage * Second Participant: Silverage Lucifuge's Peerage * Game Type: Dice Figure * Winner: Silverage Lucifuge's Peerage Tie-Breaker * First Participant: Rito Yuma (Ram Phenex's Peerage) * Second Participant: Silverage Lucifuge (Silverage Lucifuge's Peerage) * Game Type: One-on-One Match * Winner: Rito Yuma * Champion: Ram Phenex's Peerage Silverage's Defeats Silverage Lucifuge says that his defeats were planed beforehand, claiming he didn't want to win from the very beginning. Before his Rating Game with Tiffania, he told his peerage to lose on propose so he could force the tie-breaker match against Ram's peerage. During his tie-breaker match with Rito, his only goal was to test Rito's power, and once he did that, he let Rito win on propose. The reason he let himself lose the tournament was because he wanted to get rid of his title as the strongest young Devil. Trivia * Ion didn't notice how similar Ram's Rating Games were to Rias' until he wrote her Rating Game with Seila. For said reason, he decided to make her Rating Game with Silverage extremely similar to Rias' Rating Game with Sairaorg. * Silverage's Rating Game with Seila being a Board Collapse isn't mentioned on the fic, being wiki only information. Navigation Category:Ionliosite Category:Fanon Terminology